


Hola, Adiós

by Eduardo_Wolf (Edduardo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mates, Miscarriage, Mpreg, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edduardo/pseuds/Eduardo_Wolf
Summary: Derek siempre ha querido tener hijos, pero sabía que no era posible debido a su homosexualidad. Pero cuando Stiles descubre que los verdaderos compañeros pueden llegar a tener hijos, Derek no duda ni un segundo en aprovecha la oportunidad... hasta que Stiles empieza a sangrar.Escrito para la "Cadena de Fanfics" para el grupo de Facebok Shippeemos Sterek





	1. Ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la "Cadena de Fanfics" para el grupo de Facebok Shippeemos Sterek ademas un amigo me pidió un OS realmente desgarrador, rompe corazones y esto... fue lo máximo que pude idear. Será una historia corta, demasiado; sinceramente ni yo pude continuar. También carezco de Beta XP asi que cualquier error, díganmelo saber.
> 
> Este es el primer fic que publico mas no el primero.  
> El título de la historia está basada en una canción se Michael W. Smith del mismo nombre.
> 
> -Teen Wolf es propiedad de Jeff Davis, MTV y allegados-

**Capítulo 1 : Ahora**

 

Derek tomo asiento al lado de la cama en el Hospital General de Beacon Hills, tomando la mano de Stiles entre las suyas. Inclino la cabeza, dejándola caer en contra de sus manos entrelazadas. "Lo siento", murmura. "Lo siento mucho. Yo solo... No te pienso perder, a ti también ".

Mantuvo sus dedos flexionados, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para demostrar que Stiles seguía todavía allí, y todavía luchando. Siempre ha sido tan terco; tan obstinado, y Derek rezaba por la terquedad de verlo otra vez.

#

"El pronóstico es bueno, señor Hale."

"Derek," corrige al medico. "Sólo Derek, por favor."

El medico lucia incómodo. "Por supuesto. Derek. El Sr. Stilins... Stiles, "se corrige a sí mismo ante la mirada de Derek. "Stiles es cada vez más fuerte. Las intravenosas de reposición para la sangre están haciendo lo que están destinados a hacer, y en este punto, es tiempo lo que más se necesita para reponerse".

"¿Qué hay acerca de-" El pesar en el rostro de Derek descendió a su propio abdomen, posando una mano sobre su estomago.

La expresión del medico fue de simpatía. "Su cuerpo está experimentando cambios. Tenia alrededor de cuatro meses de embarazo, y en este momento no puede decir si él perdió al niño porque su cuerpo era incapaz de adaptarse correctamente, o si había alguna otra circunstancia atenuante. "

Los labios de Derek se presionaron fuertemente. "Alexander."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Su nombre es Alexander," Derek dijo lentamente. "No _el niño_. ¿Y no deberías de haber notado antes de ahora si él no iba a ser capaz de llevar correctamente el embarazo? has estado diciendo todo este tiempo que él progresaba perfectamente..."

"Y asi lo era, Sr. Ha... Derek." El medico levanto las manos pidiendo paciencia. "Hay más diagnósticos que nos gustaría hacer mientras sana el paciente.. Y si nos da su permiso para poder examinar al niñ... "

" Alexander, " Derek gruño.

"Alexander," el sanador se repite, en voz baja. "Podremos hacer un mejor diagnostico, incluyendo si volver a intentarlo representaría mucho mas que un riesgo."

Era su hijo de quien el medico hablaba, tan calmado y fríamente como si se tratara de un experimento medico mas. Derek trago con dificultad, con voz temblorosa, "No puedo responder a eso. No hasta que despierta Stiles ".

"Entiendo."

El toque del medico en su brazo fue cuidadoso, pero Derek no encontró ningún consuelo en ello. Es algo que la gente siempre hace, como decir lo siento cuando lo que realmente quieren decir es: _gracias a Dios que no sucedió a mí ._

#

"Lo siento mucho." Kira estrecho fuertemente a Derek entre sus brazos, besando su mejilla. "Sé lo mucho que esto significa para ustedes.."

Por supuesto que lo sabia. Pero sus palabras estaban vacías para sus oídos. Kira lo tiene fácil. Dos niños, y un tercero en camino, con su vientre suavemente redondeados. Su hijo y Alexander habrían nacido con una semana de diferencia. Debieron de haber crecido juntos. Pero no lo harán, nunca. Que hipocresía.

"Estoy bien," dice él, aunque por dentro se este destrozando. Cuando Kira intenta sacarlo de la habitacion para comer, Derek declina. Él no puede salir y dejar a Stiles solo.

Cuando ella trata de sacarlo nuevamente para tomar algo de sol volvió a negarse, doblándose de nuevo en la incómoda silla junto a la cama. Tomo las manos de Stiles y las elevo a sus labios, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

#

"Derek."

Sus ojos se abren y se aprieta la mano de Stiles fuertemente. "Estoy aquí. ¿Qué necesitas? Es casi hora para el cambio de medicamen... "

"Alto." Los ojos de Stiles se cierran, su piel suave y pálida tocando las almohadas al recostarse, sus redondas mejillas hundidas y alargadas. "Estoy bien, Derek. ¿Como estas tu?"

Derek se e quedo mirando. ¿Cómo puede Stiles preguntarle eso, cuando no fue él quien tuvo que pasar por todo este infierno. "Yo no soy el que casi muer..."

"No lo hice después de todo." Stiles le interrumpe, abriendo sus ojos de whisky. "Estoy aquí."

"Pero yo-" Derek se interrumpe, sin saber cómo expresar esto. Su pulgar frota sobre la mano de Stiles, casi demasiado duro para ser reconfortante mientras trata de encontrar su propia comodidad en el acto. "Es mi culpa", susurra. "Quería a nuestro hijo tan mal, y casi... pagas por ello."

Los ojos de Stiles se volvieron a cerrar. "La quería tanto como tu, Derek," dice en voz baja. Su mano libre se posa suavemente sobre su abdomen, perturbadoramente plano debajo de las mantas.

Derek acaricio el cabello de Stiles, y ambos lloraron en silencio.

#

"Mientras estés en casa, asegura de tomar las píldoras de acónito tres veces al día por el próximo mes", advierte Deaton, asegurándose de que Derek tenga la bolsa de medicamentos de Stiles. Derek asiente con cada instrucción, con la mano sin dejar nunca el hombro de su marido. Los ojos de Stiles se cierran y guarda silencio, empezando a preocupar a Derek.

"¿Es demasiado pronto?", Se pregunta tan pronto como Deaton les deja solos.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. Él está en una silla de ruedas aunque seria mejor si pudiera cargarlo, en opinión de Derek. Puede caminar, pero no muy lejos, y no por mucho tiempo. Todavía se cansa fácilmente, y Deaton dice que puede pasar otro mes antes de que su cuerpo está de vuelta a la normalidad. Sufre por la conmoción de su propio cuerpo tratando de hacer crecer a un niño que ya no está allí.

Ademas será un tiempo aun mas largo antes de saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que podrían volver a intentarlo.

Derek tiene miedo de preguntarle a Stiles incluso si quiere volver a intentarlo. Quiere decir que podían adoptar. Quiere decir que está bien, que no es un fracaso, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe que lo es. Él quiere tener un hijo de su propia sangre, la suya y la de Stiles. Ninguna otra cosa sería exactamente lo mismo.

No puede decir nada de eso.

"¿Estás listo para irnos, Stiles?"

"Sí."

Cuando Stiles miro hacia arriba, Derek miro hacia abajo, y no puede resistir la creciente necesidad de dejar un beso rápido en los labios de Stiles. Quiere decir _Te amo_ , pero esto es lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento. Stiles le da una media sonrisa, y Derek sabe que escuchó las palabras no dichas. Stiles siempre ha sido bueno en descifrarlo, conoce a Derek mejor que el mismo.

"Vamos a casa."


	2. Entonces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que tendría este capitulo a la semana de publicar el fic pero se me vino encima todo el trabajo de la universidad y otras cosillas por allí.  
> Con el tema de la concepción del niño no quise complicarme las cosas asi que solo mezcle algunas cosas leídas en otros fics.
> 
> Si todavía alguien lo recuerda, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

**Capitulo 2** **: Entonces**

 

Derek reía, tumbado en el suelo, jugando con los niños. Cuando Kaisen finalmente se canso, se sentó en el sofá junto a Scott, extendiendo los brazos y tomando al niño pequeño que Scott estaba alimentando. 

"Tienes que hacer que eructe." Scott le recordó. "Aquí esta su manta, y debes tener cuidado con..." 

"Scott." Derek volvió a reír. "Esta no es la primera vez que te ayudo con tus niños. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo." 

Después de un momento mas de incomodidad, Scott finalmente se alejo de la sala, permitiendo a Derek tener un poco de tiempo con su ahijado. Él atesoraba estos momentos, donde podía robar por al hijo del beta y fingir, por un momento, que esta era su familia. Que esta era su vida. 

Derek sabia que esto era todo lo que alguna vez pudo tener. Lo había sabido desde que tenia 21 años y se dio cuenta que le atraían mas los hombres. Abrumadoramente y aun así. Había renunciado a la idea de una familia al mismo tiempo que había decidido romper las cosas con Breaden. 

Cuando Stiles se instaló a su lado en el sofá, Derek supo que había ganado algo brillante cuando se sincero consigo mismos y salió. Había estado sorprendido un día al darse la vuelta y ver a Stiles de pie allí junto a Scott en los territorio de su familia en el bosque, y de alguna manera de repente supo que esto era lo que había estado buscando. 

Ahora tenia al compañero que siempre había deseado. 

Pero nunca tendría hijos. 

Derek le sonrió a su marido,  luego inclino la cabeza para rozar apenas un beso contra la cabeza de su ahijado. 

"Derek..." Stiles cubrió la mano de Derek con la suya, esperando pacientemente hasta que Derek lo miro. Los ojos Champagne de Stiles reflejaban una gran seriedad cuando pregunto, "¿Quieres tener hijos?" 

"¿Cómo es que siempre lees mi mente?" Derek recogió al bebé, equilibrándolo cuidadosamente contra su hombro y acariciándole la espalda hasta que dejo escapar un eructo. "Me gustaría, si, pero no es posible."  

"¿Y si lo fuera?" 

La mano de Derek se detuvo en la espalda del bebé y se volvió hacia Stiles lentamente. "No soy a tener sexo con una mujer solo para tener un bebe," dijo firmemente. "Incluso si yo quisiera tener sexo con una mujer en primer lugar, que no quiero. No tendría sexo alguien que no seas tú." 

"Eso no es lo que quise decir." Stiles trato de sostener su mano, una pequeña sonrisa nació cuando el bebé se retorció. "Esto no es fácil, tratar de hablar con un bebé al redor, ¿sabes?" 

# 

Estaban en la cama esa noche antes de que Derek lo abraza fuertemente, Desnudo bajo las sabanas, la habitación estaba oscura a excepción de un derramamiento de luz de luna a través de sus dedos del pie, parecía un lugar seguro. "Nunca tuve mucho de una familia desde el incendio," dijo en voz baja. 

"Tampoco yo," Stiles señalo. "Siempre hemos sido iguales en ese sentido. Tu tenias a Peter y Laura, y yo a mi padre y Scott. Supongo que la tuve mas fácil, ya que no estaban en contra mío, y mi familia sigue viva... " 

"No digas eso." Derek se inclino para rozar un beso delicado contra sus labios. "Además, ahora somos una familia." 

"Pero tú quieres mas." 

Derek asistió una vez, lentamente. "Siempre quise tener hijos," admitió. "Quería una oportunidad para ser un padre adecuado, para transmitir todas las cosas que amo. Tener una familia que es mía." 

Stiles estaba en silencio, tirando de Derek para que se acostara sobre el, su mano acariciando la musculosa espalda de Derek. "Es posible, ya sabes. Somos mas que compañeros, somos almas gemelas unidas desde que nacimos. Lo suficiente para asegurar una unión eterna de por vida, lo suficientemente fuerte para emanar una cierta cantidad de energía y magia. Además eres un Hale, de las familia mas antiguas y poderosas de este lado del globo, la chispa que compartimos debe ser suficiente para asegurar herederos y así perdurar el linaje de los Hale, piénsalo..." 

Derek sonrió, besándolo fuertemente. "Me encantaría eso. ¿Cómo funciona?" 

"Tendría que prepararme, pero entonces solo... cambiaria mi cuerpo con algún ritual para poder llevar al niño. Lo mismo que una mujer, por nueve meses, también existen hechizos y rituales para facilitar el nacimiento. Es complicado." La mandíbula de Stiles se tenso. "Pero yo podría hacerlo. Por ti." Su mirada se lleno de amor con una gentil y suave sonrisa. Mientras Derek se había dado cuenta de todo esto tarde, Stiles le había dicho una vez que lo había amado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Primero como un aliado, después como un amigo, luego como algo mas. Había sido paciente, esperando a que Derek se diera cuenta. Cada vez que Stiles le dirigía esa mirada, Derek recordó lo bien amado que estaba. 

"¿Es peligroso?" Derek tuvo que preguntar, no sorprendido en absoluto por el asentimiento en respuesta de Stiles. 

"Pero vale la pena." Stiles le dio un beso a Derek. "Merecería la pena." 

# 

Stiles y Derek se sentaron a borde de la cama, observando donde una sola gota de sangre se extendía en el charco de poción que había derramado en una taza. La mano de Derek busco la de Stiles, enredando sus dedos, apretando fuertemente mientras esperaban. 

Treinta segundos, cuarenta y cinco, sesenta. 

Un minuto y treinta segundos. 

Derek levanto la taza, inclinándola ligeramente. Su aliento se precipito en un suspiro. "Azul. Stiles, estas embarazado." 

Ellos celebraron esa noche, con una hermosa cena y sexo gentil, amándose el uno al otro hasta las primeras horas del amanecer. Al día siguiente calcularon la fecha de nacimiento, y le dijeron a Scott y Kira. Salieron a comprar libro de nombres. Hablaron de colores para la recamara del bebé. 

# 

Durante tres meses y diecisiete días, todo fue perfecto. 

Entonces Stiles empezó a sangrar.

 

 


	3. Después de Todo

"Deja de preocuparte, Derek. Estoy bien." 

Derek hizo una pausa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, ayudándole a levantarse tembloroso de su silla. "¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto, sin querer dejarlo ir todavía. 

"Estoy autorizado para poder caminar por mi propia cuenta," Stiles dijo claramente. "Puede que me canse, pero estaré bien. Descansare si lo necesito. Justo ahora, me gustaría dejar esta silla atrás." 

Caminaron a través del estacionamiento, donde guardaron la silla de ruedas en la cajuela del automóvil, dentro del Centro Comercial, a pasos lentos y seguros. Se detenían a menudo, mirando en los escaparates, hablando sobre lo que sea que llamara su atención. Cualquier excusa, así Derek podría fingir que no se estaba deteniendo apropósito para asegurarse de que Stiles estuviese bien, y así Stiles nunca tendría que pedir un momento de descanso. 

Han pasado tres meses desde lo de Alexander, y Stiles finalmente comenzaba a sanar. 

# 

"¡Derek!¡Stiles!" 

Hicieron una pausa a medio paso del pasillo, moviéndose a un lado para dar la vuelta hacia la llamada excitada. La sonrisa de felicidad de Derek se desvaneció mientras Kira corría hacia ellos, con su abultado vientre por delante. 

"Oh, te ves genial Stiles." Ella le beso la mejilla, para después ponerse de puntillas y tratar de besar la mejilla de Derek. "Lo siento, no hemos podido visitarlos, pero los niños se enfermaron, y después Scott experimento con licopodios..." 

"Esta bien." Derek se sentía horrible con solo pensarlo, pero no tenia ningún deseo de verla. Las charlas alegres, sus hijos: todo era un constante recordatorio de lo que él y Stiles habían perdido. "Hemos estados disfrutando de este tiempo a solas." 

"Si, a veces es encantador sólo tener tiempo para uno mismo, ¿No es así?" 

Ella no sabe lo que esta diciendo, Derek tenia que recordárselo a sí mismo. Ella no se da cuenta de que estaba hablando como si perder a un hijo fuese algo bueno. Ella nunca ha pasado por algo así, así que simplemente no lo sabe. 

La mano de Stiles se aferro a la de Derek. Cuando Derek miro por encima de su hombro , el rostro del castaño apareció pálido y estirado. Exhausto. 

"Me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado." Derek hablo con prisa, "pero tenemos que irnos. Avísanos cuando la cosas mejoren en casa. Podemos reunir a cenar." 

"¡Por supuesto!" Ella beso sus mejillas de nuevo, abrasándolos y riéndose cuando su bebe dio una patadita. "Lo haremos, definitivamente. Los niños los echan mucho de menos." 

Y entonces, Derek sintió otro apretón en el estomago, incómodamente doloroso. No dijo ni una palabra mientras caminaba junto a Stiles, pero cuando pasaron frente a Crimson Puppy: Clothes for the Discerning Pup Wolf, intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza antes de continuar su camino en silencio. 

El cuerpo de Stiles puede estar sanando, pero aun tenia que apoyar pesadamente en Derek, las cicatrices emocionales seguían frescas y sangrando. 

# 

Derek se sentó en los escalones del patio trasero de su pequeña casa. Hay casas cercanas a la suya, pero nadie podía verlo, a pesar de la noche iluminada por la luz de la luna. Él y Stiles colocaron el circulo de hechizos y ceniza de montaña juntos, dándose un poco de privacidad con respecto a sus vecinos. Tomo tiempo antes de que Stiles se sintiera cómodo entre una comunidad llena de puros lobos, siendo el único humano del vecindario pero esto hacia que Derek se sintiera extrañamente cómodo como si estar rodeado de otras manadas fuese mas seguro que vivir rodeado de humanos ignorantes que pudiesen dañar a su compañero. En los últimos años, habían llegado a conocer a todos sus vecinos de forma muy fraternal, y parecían haber sido etiquetados como esa linda pareja lobo y humano de la calle y para el disfrute de Derek, no podría haber nada mas perfecto que ser aceptados por toda la comunidad 

Nunca habían discutido como explicarían la ausencia de Stiles mientras estaba embarazado, a pesar de vivir rodeados de un mundo sobrenatural de licántropos, el embarazo masculino no era considerado mas que una simple leyenda, y ni hablar de los lazos entre compañeros y almas gemelas. 

Ahora, era obvio que no tendrían que preocuparse mas por eso. 

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido detrás de él, y Derek se deslizo sobre el escalón, automáticamente haciéndose a un lado. Stiles se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Después de años, tenían una rutina. Comodidad. Cercanía. Derek se apoyo contra el hombro de Stiles, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, este hombre es su familia y su hogar. 

Silencio, por un largo tiempo. Derek cerro los ojos, respirando lenta y profundamente. Relajándose y tratando de encontrar una manera de volver a la normalidad. No importa qué, todavía puede sentir su presencia – o falta de su presencia- entre ellos. 

Su mandíbula tembló. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que pase un día sin pensar en Alexander. 

"Te he decepcionado." 

La voz de Stiles era suave, cuestión de hechos. Derek se giro para mirarlo, respondiendo rápidamente. "Nunca." 

"Pero lo hice." Su mirada perdida en el suelo, y sus ojos negándose a levantar la mirada. "Querías una familia, y no pude hacerlo. Mi vinculo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, Derek. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti." 

Derek no recuerda haber oído nunca a Stiles derrotado. No desde que eran mas jóvenes, cuando Stiles finalmente llego a creer en si mismo, en parte por culpa de Derek. Parpadeo reteniendo sus lagrimas. 

"Sti. Eres todo para mi." Derek hablo lentamente, apretando fuertemente la mano de Stiles. "Eres mi familia." 

"Pero tu querías..." 

"Yo te quiero a ti." Derek lo corto, volviendo sus palabras tan firmes como pueda. "No olvides nunca eso." 

"Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo." Pero Stiles no lo mira a los ojos cuando lo dice, así que Derek le acaricia la espalda suavemente, esperando a que Stiles levante la vista. 

Derek espera, pero Stiles no dice nada más, así que Derek lo abraza suavemente. "¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sti? ¿Volverlo a intentar?" 

El silencio se extendió, y Derek espero pacientemente esta vez, casi era capaz de ver a Stiles separando por colores sus pensamientos y respuestas en su mente. Espera, porque quiere que esta respuesta sea honesta. Verdadera. No quiere que Stiles diga lo que piense que Derek quiere oír. 

"No lo sé." Stiles finalmente admitió. "Él era... él era una parte de mi, Derek. No estoy seguro de que pueda pasar por eso de nuevo." 

Puede que esta vez no falle, Derek quería decirlo. Él quería alentarlo, decir que esta vez funcionaria. Quería a este niño. 

Pero amaba mas a Stiles. 

"No quiero ponerte en riesgo." Derek beso el hombro de Stiles, los labios rozando su garganta. "Quiero despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado, y no necesito un niño mas de lo que te necesito aquí conmigo." 

"Puede que cambies de opinión algún día." Stiles sonó incierto. 

"Si lo hago, entonces podemos hablar acerca de ello." Derek acordó. "Pero solo i lo dices enserio. No vamos a hacer esto solo porque creas que quiero hacerlo." 

Silencio de nuevo, hasta que Stiles suspiro en una respiración profunda, exhalo en un suspiro estremecedor. "Yo también lo quiero, Derek. Simplemente no sé..." 

"Cállate." Derek atrapo su boca en un beso, no dejándolo decir que no es digno, o que no puede, o que esta decepcionando a Derek. Un beso de convierte en otro, y otro, y un largo, lento y dulce beso bajo la luz de la luna los consume. 

# 

Más tarde, Derek se encuentra junto a Stiles acostados en la cama, con una mano apoyada contra su vientre, y la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Escucho el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, y eso lo alivio. 

"Adiós, Alex." Murmuro, sintiendo los dedos de Stiles aferrándose contra los suyos. 

Quizás algún día tendrán otra oportunidad para decir Hola, Ahora y hasta Entonces, atesorarían cada momento juntos. La vida es preciosa, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron una pequeña oportunidad y apoyaron esta pequeña historia.  
> No seré el mejor escritor de Sterek, tal vez pase desapercibido y no destaque en este fandom pero esos pequeños mensajes que dejan me ayudan a seguir creciendo.
> 
> Gracias a todos!!! y Alex... donde quiere que estes, sabes que siempre te amare.


End file.
